mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2449
Mikey Episode Number: 2449 Date: Tuesday, March 21, 1994 Sponsors T, V, 4 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gordon hosts "The Crossing Zone," in which a boy named Jonathan has to find a way to cross the street. Susan helps him across. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The letter T is a very useful letter |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|It's late at night and Bert isn't home yet. Ernie worries that he may have been abducted by monsters and is being forced to party with them... maybe even having fun. When Bert gets home, Ernie shares his stream of emotions he felt when he'd imagined something had happened to Bert: fear, sadness and anger. Bert assures him that he was fine -- he never has fun. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Geometry of Circles" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fireworks Alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit reports on the London Fog. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|How many legs does a horse have? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Song | style="text-align: center"|While Tina was feeling lonely, she sings "I Wish There Was School Every Day" with her favorite dinosaur, Barney |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"The Adventures of Clever Bill!" The main character solves conflicts between two fighting giants and two fighting girls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Beat the Time: Guy Smiley gives Elmo thirty seconds to find three items that start with "SN" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|El juega hockey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Elephants In A Zoo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Billy Dee Williams and Homer Honker count backwards from 10 to 1. Homer has to blow his nose before he can honk the last number |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird prepares to read a poem about the wind, but finds it difficult when the wind keeps blowing away his page. He decides instead to recite a poem about the rain, and right then and there, it starts raining. "Did you ever have one of those days?" |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Four |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Director Kermit is making a western film with Forgetful Jones as the star. Forgetful is supposed to enter through the saloon doors and shout, "Everybody freeze!" Of course, he forgets this, and instead enters under, around, and over the door. He gets the line right for the first three takes, but when he finally goes through the door: "Everybody ... frolic!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|The Alphabet Dancers form the letter V. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Villain In The Panama Hat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Waiter Grover: The Count has come to order hot dogs - lots of hot dogs. But when Grover refuses to get more hot dogs because the Count will only count them, and not eat them, the Count uses a hypnotism spell to get more. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Slide puzzle - elephant |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|La letra T es para tigre, tomate, taxi, toro, telefono, televisión, y el terrible tiburon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Maria visits Oscar the Grouch to give him some basura (trash). She passionately sings a song about the word, which appeals to Oscar. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|At Night, Elizabeth Counts 5 Lights going on & off |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Eric observe the differences between fur and skin. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings the "Frog Struggle Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Forgetful Jones, Clementine and Buster are in the dark because Forgetful forgot to turn something on. It's not the water, the electric fan or the radio ... it's the light! |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster find a TELEPHONE, and read the word. Plus, they get an unexpected phone call. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sheep Dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Dancing Birds dance fast & slow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A shepherd sings "Rama Lama Ding Dong" to his shepherdess amid a flock of sheep. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Have you seen my NO?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert sings "Doin' the Pigeon" |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|T for typewriter and toe |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|The Count announces the sponsors. We then fade to Oscar and The Count holding the Sesame Street sign, while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide